Hiding in Plain Sight
by Tardis.Blue.12
Summary: Merlin as we all know is magical, but that's not the only secret well kept. Merlin is also a girl hiding in plain sight.This is the story of how Merlin's secrets are discovered by those who both love and hate her, in the heat of battle. What will the outcome be of these revelations?
1. Of being obvious and oblivious

Ok guys, very generic summary, but give the story a go if you please. This is my first proper fanfiction.. Of course I drawing elements from episodes, but hopefully its fairly original, I apologise profusely if this resembles anyone else's stories, its unintentional. I dunno why I have written Merlin as a female character, I've just like the idea of a powerful girl on girl battle, and the dynamics of the relationship between Arthur and Merlin, if Merlin wasn't a boy. There are no love relationships between Merlin and Arthur in this fanfic – sorry Merthur fans – I just wanted them to be biffles like they are in the show. Also I kind of think that if Merlin fancied Arthur, that would take away from her character, like she the only way she can gain respect is through title. I don't want that, I want merlin to be independent of men (I know, I know, sounds ultra-feminist but you understand don't you?). I'm setting the story after season 4. I have taken liberties with characters stories (disregard season 5 folks) So enjoy, please leave comments, bad or good. If you want to give me advice, I welcome you! I'm not sure but I think the story may be too long winded and too much dialogue but once I started it wrote itself. Sorry if my poor grammar/English skills annoy anyone. Cheers :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.

* * *

******Of being obvious and oblivious**

Merlin entered Arthur's bedchambers without bothering to knock. She never knocked regardless, not exactly out of blatant disrespect, but because of familiarity. Some people looked upon the odd relationship between master & servant, King & commoner – like stuffy old council members - as inappropriate. But whilst neither would admit it to each other it was simply just because the two were loyal and (mostly) good to one another and well, they both valued their friendship despite all the banter. Merlin carried in Arthur's breakfast on a wooden tray, placing it on the table before bouncing across the window. She ripped the red fabric open cheerfully saying "Rise and shine, Sire."

Arthur groaned at the same words used every morning and pulled the blanket over his head. Merlin grinned cheekily, "Oh well, guess a certain King doesn't want his breakfast. Perhaps I will feed it to the dogs. You might have to have rat stew latter if you're hungry." She said in a sing song voice.

Arthur jumped up out of bed "Don't you dare Merlin or I will feed _you_ to the dogs."

"Prat." she retorted.

"Idiot." He finished.

Merlin began tidying up around the room. "You're getting better at doing things, unasked." Arthur observed, "George must of taught you something." He grinned at his manservant's pained grimace at the thought of that intolerably dull man. "You're still utterly useless though."

"Gee, thanks for the almost compliment."

Ignoring that Arthur continued "Merlin, I need you to run me a bath and prepare my clothes. I have a council meeting today."

Merlin grumbled at this. If Arthur had a meeting then she had to attend as well because he liked to make his servant suffer if he was.

"Then later that day we can have some down time, at the sparring field."

"How is getting beaten and hit and bruised considered down time?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Don't be such a girl's petticoat... in fact half the time I think you might as well be a girl." Arthur taunted the younger, weaker man.

Merlin huffed at this, rolling her eyes. Arthur was so oblivious. Even after knowing him for the better part of a decade he still didn't suspect she was in actuality a girl. She hadn't meant for this disguise to go on for so long. But being a boy had just become a comfortable and convenient charade and it wasn't even as if the disguise was that brilliant either despite the subtle help of magic. Every few mornings Merlin would slightly glamoured her aesthetic appearance, making her feminine features more strait, rough and basically masculine. It wasn't that powerful either, if someone was to really look at her or knew she was a girl then they would see past the disguise. Alas only a few ever did see past it. Also, for such a long time Merlin had cropped her black hair short, that now she hardly remembered what she looked like with long wavy hair.

To finish she hid behind boys clothes. Her favorite neckerchiefs hid her lack of Adams apple and the slightly big tunic and breaches, along with bounding her chest hid her womanly figure and made her look like a small slight male. She would have magically deepened her voice but the spell tickled her throat so instead she had just practiced with her childhood friend, Will, until hers naturally passed for a somewhat male voice. Will had also taught her how to talk and walk, like a male. Her practiced gait however made her uncoordinated and clumsy, as King Arthur often liked to tease and scold his servant about it.

Merlin remembered the first time she had met Arthur. Immediately she had thought him an arrogant toad.

* * *

**Hey just realised that since this story is set after series 4, Arthur would be married to Gwen and they would probably share a room, if you catch my drift, so instead of Merlin waking them both up, I came up with the solution that Gwen gets up earlier out of habit being a maid once. shes a lot more independent than Arthur. **


	2. Flashbacks and First Impressions

**Last chapter was quite short, sorry, I intended to be longer, but I just wanted to get the story up and going. Just a fun fact: typing with a cat determined to lay on top of you is quite a challenge. Thanks for reading the last chapter everyone. Sorry if it's confusing that I jump between referring to Merlin as a girl or boy depending on the characters perspective.**

* * *

_**Flashbacks and First Impressions**_

Merlin had come to Camelot from her small home village, Ealdor. She had left because her Mother had started to fear people might notice her daughter was different. Merlin whilst sad about leaving her home, had also being willing to leave for her own reasons; she simply felt like she didn't fit in any more. Ironically, her Mother had sent her to Camelot to learn how to control her gifts, the one place where magic was the most feared, the most despised and most non-tolerated and to practice it meant certain death. She had witnessed that the day before when a man convicted of using magic was executed. Gaius her new guardian had warned her to keep her head down and out of trouble least she lose it. Of course the next day she goes and does the exact opposite.

Merlin walked into a courtyard area of the Camelot Citadel. There a small crowd was looking on at a blonde haired boy with striking blue eyes, maybe a bit older than herself, surrounded by a rowdy group of men. They smirked, as the blonde boy, clad in armour picked on what appeared a servant boy.

_"Where's the target?" The blonde arrogant boy talked down to the other boy carrying the green wooden shield._

_"There Sir?" the servant boy replied, unsure of himself._

_"It sits in the sun" Blondie the Bully said condescendingly, as Merlin had dubbed him_

_"It's not that bright" Merlin felt like saying well done to the boy, surely unless Blondie was blind he could see it._

_"A bit like you then." Rude Merlin thought, screwing up her face._

_"I'll put it at the other entrance then." Unfortunately back to the sub-servant tone._

_As the boy walked away carrying the shield in front of him, the clearly narcissistic bully turned to his friends, smirking "This will teach him!" He threw a knife at the boy, where it implanted itself in the wood._

_The servant boy stopped, looking shocked but resigned as if this had happened before. "Hey, hang on." He threw another knife, thankfully landing in the wood again. Blondie clearly had skill, but she still looked on unimpressed by the attitude the boy displayed._

_"Don't stop" Blondie grinned raising his arms in a shrug._

_"Here?" He threw another knife._

_"I told you to keep moving" throwing more knifes. "Come on, run!" Moving target practice._

_Merlin looked on. Why would someone treat someone else like this? Nobody was this rude in Ealdor. The shield boy fell over and the shield rolled towards her feet. She put her boot on top to stop it going further. Merlin also thought maybe this was a sign of dominance. She would stop this nasty business. She smiled kindly down at the boy, then straitened her back to address the bully._

_Smiling, you can be nice but assertive "Hey, that's enough"_

_"What?" Blondie looked at her as if he was looking upon something partially nasty looking and had no right to talk to him. Arrogant sod._

_"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin had started now, she couldn't stop._

_The bully stood right in front of her, clearly trying to intimidate. "Do I know you?"_

_"Ah, no, I'm Merlin." Holding out her hand, that's how boys greeted each other, right?_

_Toad face didn't shake it "So I don't know you." She shook her head. "Yet you call me friend."_

_"That would be my mistake" The black haired girl was starting to get a bit snarky by this whole episode._

_"Yes" Blondie smiled grimly and condescendingly. Oh that's how you want to play then, she thought snappily. Shrugging nonchalantly "I'd never have a friend that could be such an arse." She rejoiced in using such guttural language (thanks Will, great word) and began to walk away, thinking she had won. Of course, bully continued, they always did. _

_The Prince laughed, unamused, annoyed that a peasant boy would talk to him in such as way "Or I one that could be so stupid." A small crowed was gathering. _

_She stopped, scowling. "Tell me, Merlin" - Emphasis on Merlin, as if the name was stupid as well – "Do you know how to walk on your knees?" _

_What did that mean – was it a threat? "No."_

_"Would you like me to teach you" 'Stupid boy' Arthur thought 'I'll should teach him something about manners to his superiors.'_

_"I wouldn't if I were you." Teach me? I'll teach you, you arse._

_The audacity, how dare that peasant talk to him like that! "Why, what are you going to do to me?" The tall boy's backup crew laughed._

_"You have no idea." Really he has no idea. I could take him down right now, and he wouldn't even know what hit him._

_"Be my guest" The prince taunted. Hmmm, I wonder how that witch that swore revenge would feel if I beat her to it?_

_"Come on. Come on. Cooome on!" The blonde boy motioned with his hands looking around at the crowd for support. Oh so he was a show off. _

_Merlin struck out, but quick as a flash, the bully had grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. 'Ouch' she thought. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing how much it hurt though, yet she still struggled. The crowd made a sympathetic sound._

_"I could put you in jail for that" the blonde man told the scruffy peasant as a matter of fact. _

_Really, think you're so high and mighty. "Who do you think you are, the King?"_

_"No, I'm his son, Arthur." He replied triumphantly, pushing the boy to his knees._

_ 'Oh no' she thought. 'Not good, not good at all.' _

**_MMM_**

_Later when she was in the stocks all she could think was what Gaius had told her. 'Why me? Why is it always me that gets into these situations?' Gaius walked passed laughing at her, and despite her position she grinned back at the absurdity of the situation, of being pelted with rotten fruit. When the throwing crowd dispersed –probably to get more fruit – a pretty olived skinned girl with kind eyes walked up to her._

_"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Oh, she's nice, potential friend maybe?_

_"Hi, I'm Merlin" she replied, reaching out a shackled hand. "Though most people call me idiot." She joked._

_"No, I saw what you did. You were really brave." Gwen praised._

_"…and stupid." Merlin said, looking away slightly shamed._

_"Well I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." What, how did she go from being brave to weak? "Oh, I can beat him." The boy in the stocks said confidently._

_Gwen stuttered "Oh, really, cause you don't look like one of those big muscly fellows."_

_"Thanks." Probably cause I'm definitely not, haha. Doesn't mean I'm weak though. _

_"No" Gwen protested realising her mistake. "I'm sure you are stronger than you look." _

_That is true Guinevere, but not in the way you think._

_"It's just that Arthur" That prat, said Merlin's ongoing inner commentary "is one of those rough, tough, save the world type of guys" Save the world, she almost snorted "and well you don't look like that." Gwen finished. Well maybe that's because I'm not a guy. This disguise works better than I thought. "Well, I will tell you a secret. I'm in disguise"_

_"Oh." Gwen started to laugh, she thought she was joking. Merlin joined in, she loved the sound of happy laughter. It promised friendship._

_"Well its great you stood up to him. Arthur's a bully and everyone thinks you're a really brave to stand up to him." Gwen really admired the fair skinned, small boy._

_"Really?" That's great. _

_"Ah huh!" Gwen confirmed._

_The crowd began to gather around the stocks again._

_"Oh, excuse me Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Gwen, her new friend ran off before the vegetables began to fly again._

**_MMM_**

_Merlin had a lot to think about that night. Gaius, however disapproving of her mistakes due to what he said was because of her hot headed boy side, agreed for now that was best that she stay hidden as a boy until the fuss died down. It wouldn't be good for her if Arthur found out that she had been impersonating a boy and he had thrown a female in the stocks. Who knows what would happen as a consequence. So she had to keep up the smelly boy charade a little longer. She secretly didn't mind though, it gave her a sense of freedom away from the confined roles of being a woman. _

_On the bright side, Gaius had also said that she was indeed special. He had never seen someone with such elemental instinctive magic, someone who could perform such sorcery without the need of incarnations. That however lead to the story about the great magic purge of Camelot 20 years ago, started by King Uther because some people had begun to abuse their magical powers and as a consequence he had convicted everyone, good and bad, to death, even the dragons; save the great one that he had imprisoned deep below the castle as an example. This history both frightened and infuriated Merlin. What was the point of her magic if she couldn't use it? Gaius had only told her that she 'was a question that's never being asked before.'_

**_MMM_**

_The second time Merlin had crossed paths with Arthur was just as disastrous if not worse. She had been walking through the market, and she had spied the Prince and his goons. She ducked her head walking past, hopefully they wouldn't see her. But no of course he did. _

_"How's your knee walking coming along?" She screwed up her face but kept walking, don't rise to the bait she told herself._

_"Oh, don't run away." He said in a teasing disappointed voice, as his men laughed._

_She stopped "From you?" Why would I run away from you, you stuck up spoilt Prince?_

_"Oh, thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." The Prince thought the boy was the most disrespectful, insolent little berk he had ever encountered. _

_By now Merlin was seething, she turned around to meet her adversary. "look I told you you're an arse, I just didn't realise you were a royal one." She was proud of how steady her voice was kept. Prince Arthur looked furious, she had struck a cord with that one, she thought proudly. "Ohhh, what are you going to do, get Daddy's men to protect you?"_

_How dare he speak to him like that, that's it he wouldn't stand for it, this boy was making Arthur look bad. "I could take you apart with one blow." He both defended and boasted. _

_"I can take you apart with less than that." And she was confident about that too._

_"You sure?" Wow, this boy was idiotic, surely he couldn't really think that._

_Merlin knew it was unwise to challenge this boy, she couldn't win without revealing magic but he needed to be taught a lesson. She stripped off her jacket, like she had seen boys in Elador do when they were about to fight. The Prince, the goons and even some of the crowd laughed. "Here we go big man." Arthur, handed Merlin a heavy mace. What was she meant to do with that? Arthur began to swing his own. Ohh, swing and hit. Makes sense…_

_"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth" Princey said narcissistically. _

_'What?' Merlin thought, 'did he have a little baby sized mace when he was a toddler?'_

_"Oh wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" She bit back. Uneasy laughter filled the air. Had she gone too far? Arthur certainly thought the boy had._

_"You can't address me like that"._

_She didn't care. "Oh, I'm sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord." She mocked bowed. The crowd oohhh, she had gone too far._

_The Prince laughed unamused and swung his mace at her head. She ducked. Too close. _

_"Come on then, Merlin" Arthur taunted. Fine you asked for it!_

_She swung her mace, but being her, it hit a cart behind her and got stuck faced in the wood. She struggled to pull it out, before giving it up for a bad job, and legging it as Arthur came at her. Arthur smiled at the boys obvious incompetency, as Merlin slipped over under a cart. Arthur jumped over the cart, following his challenger. They continued the fight, Merlin dodging blows and Arthur smashing things. Suddenly Merlin tripped over backwards onto a pile of sacks. The Prince stood in front of the boy on the ground, swinging his face above his head. "Oh, you're in trouble now"_

_"Oh god" she was about to be mashed by a spiked ball of metal. She looked desperately around for an escape. She spotted some meat hangers and eyes flashing gold, they came together and the mace got stuck. Merlin, as Arthur was momentarily distracted by his current predicament, used to opportunity to get up and move away. Merlin ducked behind a cart, as Arthur came at her again with the mace. Right, if hes going to use his skills, then I'm going to use mine. Her eyes flashed gold, a wooden crate moving in front of Arthur, in which he stepped into and let out an "owww" of pain. More angered now Arthur came at the boy again, but then tripped on a rope, which Merlin moments before had pulled taunt with magic. Merlin took her chance and grabbed the mace, slightly swinging it as the Prince backed up onto the pile of sacks, she had ironically fallen onto before. _

_"Want to give up, do you?" She smirked, now enjoying herself, glancing at the crowd. Unfortunately she spotted Gaius, who looked very disappointed with her. She felt bad. _

_Arthur used Merlin's indecision to grab a broom and wack her hard across the back, into the stomach and on her head. She was knocked to the floor. "Owwww" She groaned in pain._

_Two men in armour picked her up by the arms, ready to take her to prison. "Wait" Arthur protested looking at the boy's pained yet defiant expression. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." The guards released Merlin. Arthur studied the small boy curiously. He was quite pretty, short raven hair and __he had encapsulating cerulean blue eyes, full of spirit. _ In summary, he was really odd looking for a boy. "There's something about you Merlin. I can't put my finger on it." However much Merlin despised Arthur in that moment, it was the first time she has witnessed a sort of good moral side of him.


	3. The Shocking Consequences of Familiarity

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, that I will be definitely be trying finishing this story. I've written latter chapters, sometimes I write backwards to front, so if I want to post those, I have to do more chapters in the beginning. So enjoy, always thanks for reading.**

* * *

**The consequences of familiarity **

Over time though, she had come to recognize him as a good man. Arthur broke her from her daydream. "Stop dillydaddling, is my bath warm yet and are my clothes laid out?" said the voice from behind the dressing screen.

"Yes Sire, I'm going to go take your breakfast tray back to the kitchens now" Merlin replied, picking up the tray with the apple core, bread crumbs and left over porridge.

Arthur observed that Merlin always made excuses to leave whenever he bathed or got dressed. He frowned at this conundrum behind the screen, stepping out from behind the screen to question Merlin on the matter, before she could bid a hastily retreat. Merlin paused in her exit attempt. King Arthur had moved out from behind the screen, stark bullocks naked. In full frontal view of her.

It was not the first time this had happened and nor the last but still shocked, she let out a squeak of surprise, instinctively raising the tray to cover her eyes, spilling food down her front. Stepping backwards she caught her foot around the table and fell backwards and with a loud thump landed on her back, tray on top of her.

Arthur burst out laughing at the spectacle that was his clumsy manservant. If Merlin was good for nothing, at least he was comedy relief and his antics were entertaining.

"Merlin" he gasped through laughter "You have the grace of a blind and drunk man with one leg. Since you're now evidently dirty go muck out the stables."

Merlin humiliated, bit back a snarl and escaped the Kings chambers.


	4. The Good King, The Great Dragon, and The

**Sorry this took a while to put up guys, I've had not inspiration until now. I think it may be my cat. Every time he comes and sits on me I am suddenly struck with ideas. Thank you so much to all those who have made this story a favourite or are following me! Enjoy, hopefully :)**

* * *

**The Good King, The Great Dragon, and The Guilty Witch**

The King and Queen, their most trusted Knights and council elders sat discussing something about taxes, outlying village's population and crop growth and impending peace meetings with other kingdoms. Merlin stood dutifully behind Arthur off to the side. She had to stop herself once or twice from yawning and rocking on her heels in boredom. 'When would these old geezers learn that their young King had newer better ways of leading the Kingdom?'

Yes, leading not ruling, as how Merlin would describe how Arthur governed his Kingdom because although for all intents and purposes 'ruling' was what a King did, that implied that Arthur controlled his subjects and allowed them no choice. Whereas leading, as he did, meant that the people respected and chose to follow their King willingly. This was because he was just and fair, unlike his Father and prior King, Uther. He showed compassion and wisdom, his actions not forced by fear or prejudice. No, King Arthur was truly becoming the King, Kilgharrah the Great dragon prophesied.

**_MMM_**

_ "Merlin… Merlin."_

_The young witch heard to mystical voice in her head summoning her. She resolutely decided to follow it, even though she didn't know who it was or where they were leading her, in the middle of the night of all times. She snuck out of Gaius chambers, knocking a jar over with a loud bang. He didn't wake however and as she crept out she magically pulled up her guardians blanket looking fondly at the old man. _

_She magically tricked the incompetent guards into leaving their post and grabbing a torch she walked down some large stairs, into a dark cave. _

_She heard laughing, but she was not scared. "Where are you?"_

_A large, no enormously big brownish red dragon flew onto a rock perch in front of her. Ok maybe she was a little disturbed now. _

_"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." The dragon said in a deep rumbly voice. _

_"Why, what do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin questioned, baffled as to what a dragon wanted with her._

_"Your gift was given to you for a reason."_

_"So there is a reason." She exclaimed, staring into the golden eyes –the colour her own was when she used magic – of this great beast._

_"Arthur is the one and future King that will unite all of Albion._

_"Right." Merlin said, unsure of where this was going._

_"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The old dragon, called Kilgharrah, proclaimed._

_"I don't see what this has to do with me."_

_"Everything" Kilgharrah intoned, "Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you Albion will never be born."_

_"No, you've gone this wrong." The young girl denied, shaking her head in refusal._

_"There is not right or wrong. There is only what is or isn't"_

_"No, I'm serious. If anyone wants to kill him, go ahead. In fact I will give them a hand."_

_The dragon laughed. Did dragons have a sense of humor?_

_"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it."_

_"No, no there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."_

_"Perhaps that is you destiny to change that." The dragon riddled, spreading his giant wings. He flew off, chain dragging behind him. _

_"Wait, wait! Stop, I need more to know more!" The young, inexperienced witch got no more information and whilst she had gained some answers she was leaving with even more questions._

**_MMM_**

"Look enough!" The King raised his voice over the elders trying to persuade the King towards their choice of political agenda. "I will not raise taxes for the small outskirt villages. Camelot and its people are in perfectly good health. There is no need to make such drastic changes, they will only upset what so far has been good and successful."

"But Sire, if times become more difficult…"

"Then we must remember that it will also may be harder for those people. If the time comes in which Camelot need to go to such measures to insure a future then we will reconsider the matter. However for now, the outlying villages are still part of Camelot and we will grant them the same justice and protection as any other of Camelot without further taxes."

"As you would wish, my Lord" The man with the grey short beard sat back and said no more on the matter. Gwen gave Arthur a small smile and rubbed his hand soothingly. He knew by that gesture that what he had decided was the right thing. Gwen always had a wise social conscience. Rather like his manservant Merlin, who was currently slightly rocking back and forth on his heels smiling like he had just spoken himself. Idiot.

"Alright, is there any other business to address?" Arthur inquired to the group.

"There have been reports of a large group of possibly dangerous bandits gathering in The Forest of Ascetir." Leon announced.

"Ok, well it is best that we send out a patrol tomorrow to discover what they are up to and if need be apprehend them." Arthur gazed around at his men, slightly communicating with them.

Merlin saw the glint in her Masters eyes. By sending out a patrol, he meant himself and the rest the other four Knights of the Round Table. Which meant in extent Merlin was going on a patrol to catch dangerous Bandits. Sigh.

**_MMM_**

"Did you see those old men, Merlin?" Arthur raged, as he stormed down to the training field, with Merlin in tow. "They think they can make my decisions for me."

Merlin knew why he was so angry. Agravaine before his exposal was influencing Arthur's decisions with his fell advice, plotting to bring Camelot's downfall; to the feet of Morgana.

"Sire, it has been a long time since anyone had believed that can control and sway you from your beliefs. You have grown to be a Great King since the disposal of Agravaine and the defeat of Morgana. The people have grown to respect you. Not because of your title but because of your just and fair leading. You have brought Camelot into a time of growing peace." Merlin both calmed and cheered Arthur.

"There you go again Merlin! If I didn't know better I might mistake you for a wise man." Arthur clapped Merlin hard on the back, as he would do to show affection towards his Knights. Merlin was not expecting this sudden display of rough affection, fell flat on her face. "And then you do something ridiculous and I remember myself." Arthur rolled his eyes, as the scrawny boy picked himself up. Despite Merlin's words, his face fell and become contemplative.

"Merlin."

"Mmmm," Merlin mumbled tightening Arthurs armour.

"Is it that easy to lie to me?"

"What?" Merlin panicked, what had he discovered?

"I just mean that everyone dear to me, as managed to deceive me in someway." Oh, indirect question, Merlin thought with relief.

"I just mean that my Father lied to me about many things. Then Morgana goes and turns out to have magic and be evil. My Uncle was a traitor and counselled with Morgana. Even Gwen betrayed me." Arthur said aggrieved.

"Well, at least you have me." Merlin joked, thinking she had the biggest secret. Not evil just not not secret.

"Hmmm, I dunno Merlin. You have a shifty look about you."

"I do?" Her voice went a little higher.

"What are you hiding? History tells that you as well, being close to me, must have a secret. A pet badger under your bed maybe?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing Sire." Merlin assured him.

"Thought not, you're a terrible liar. You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it. I'm glad you can be trusted." The King voiced, abated.

Merlin felt bad. She was hiding not one but two big secrets, from him. Her gender as well as her magic. But for his own good she justified. Initially she had dressed as a boy so the journey from Ealdor would be easier and somewhat safer. But then she had met the most annoying prat ever, and a great dragon had told her to protect him and it was just easier to be that close to him if she was a boy. She hid her magic for obvious reasons, fear of being hated, betraying her friends trust, losing her head. Hurting Arthur. All very good reasons actually.

She still felt really guilty though, so she didn't complain at all when it felt like her arms were going to fall off after she and thankfully a shield had taken a heavy beating from Arthur's sword.


	5. A Rude Awakening

**Short chapter, I'm not overly happy with it but it will have to do, more adventure should happen in the next one. Also we haven't seen Merlin do any magic yet, have we so I'm gonna work on that. Once again thankyou for those who have reviewed, are following this story or made it a favourite. It has blown me away the number of people who have shown an interest in it. Toodle pip.**

* * *

** A rude awakening**

_'Merlin. Merlin!'_

Merlin wormed around in her bed, disorientated for a moment thinking that the great dragon was calling to her again. Then she recognised it's true origin and realised that if that dreadful voice was here to wake her up then she was late and the owner of the voice would be very angry.

"Arthur!" Merlin opened her blue eyes to meet a pair of displeased blue ones. "Opps"

"Opps, indeed Merlin." Arthur tried pulling her old covers off her, but she clutched them harder to her, sitting up. She didn't want it to slip down and reveal her figure because, no, at night she did not bind her chest, and quite frankly it would be a disaster if Arthur found out this way, at this time.

"Merlin, stopped being so prude and nervous. What's got into you, are you hiding something?"

"No I'm not. Sorry Arthur" she said sheepishly.

"Good then so that means you can GET UP NOW!" Arthur stomped back out her door and without turning back commander "Go and ready the horses."

Gaius looked in after he was gone, quirking his infamous eyebrow. Merlin flopped back down with a groan. That was too close.

**MMM**

"Oh good, Merlins finally decided to join us." said the King disdainfully to his Knights of the roundtable.

Merlin grumbled "I have been here." Arthur stared disbelievingly at his man servant. "Although I was late, I still managed to get the horses ready, gather the supplies, and get your weapons from the armoury. All you had to do was to try look impressive"

"So, I look impressive then?" Arthur followed sitting higher on his deep brown horse. An apt metaphor, Merlin thought.

"Well, it's impressive how much of a prat you can look!" she rebutted, climbing onto her own smaller horse. Some of the Knights slightly smiled, they knew the boy meant nothing vindictive by his comments. It was amusing to watch the King banter with his unruly servant. Sir Gwaine however, laughed out loud "He's got you pinned, Sire."

Arthur gave the boisterous knight a glare. "Let's move out." He kicked his horse into action, followed by the Knights and Merlin, all exiting the city.

**MMM**

Merlin by now was in an annoyed mood with Arthur. After riding for an hour or two to get into deeper parts of the forest, the men had decided that they might as well do some hunting whilst on patrol. Merlin didn't understand the point of this. Weren't they hunting already, for a group of bandits? But no, they had to get off their horses, and then go look for rabbits, pheasants or spotted deer's to shot. Merlin shook her head and in the process tripped over a root face first onto the leafy floor and effectively scarring off the deer they were stalking.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed "Do you have to be so clumsy and useless all the time."

Merlin just cringed at the stinging of her now dirty grazed hands. Arthur swore that nobody was that naturally uncoordinated, and he did it on purpose the scare of the prey. Merlin did have a very girly attitude to not killing cute little fluffy things.

**MMM**

After they had caught some rabbits, the small group made it back to the horses and set up camp for the knight. Merlin was currently cooking rabbit stew over a hot fire. The Knights all agreed that fresh meat, cooked Merlin style was better than the dried provisions he had packed. Merlin cheered up profusely as they all sat around the blazing fire eating and sharing stories. Percival had told a short tale of his youth, Arthur a recount of his encounter with the Questing Beast. Merlin had to snort at that one because he really had no idea what had actually happened on that occasion. Gwaine currently had them all laughing at a story of when he was drunk and had thought the barmaid was a mermaid. The fire began to darken so the men called it a night. Merlin was meant to clean the food bowls but she saw a lake about 10 minutes away from where they camped now and made the compromise she would pay it a visit in the morning. The group retired for the night, Sir Leon keeping watch duty till next shift.


	6. Sunshine Daisies, Butterflies Meadow

**Its been a little while since i last posedt. We had a big storm last week and the power was out for four or so days, so I've haven't been able to type or get access to the internet. Sorry if the chapters seem short, I normally always hand write something before I type so the chapters always seem so much longer then when typed. I will try working on making them longer, but I just wanted to get something even short up so no more waiting :) thanks again to everyone who is following this story or made it a favourite. Makes me happy! And thankyou to those that reviewed, makes me excited to continue. toodle pip till next time**

* * *

**Sunshine Daisies, Butterflies Mellow**

As the sun rose in the sky, it cast golden beams of light through the leave canopy of the forest. Light shining in behind her eyelids, Merlin rose and stared around at her fellow group. Naught was awake but her, and being still early, she got up, picked up the dirty bowls and made for the lake. She also needed to cast another glamour spell (in private) to alter her facial features. Always the need to keep up a good appearance she chuckled to herself.

The lake was a clean blue and staring into the glassy waters she quickly cast her spell, blue eyes flashing a rich gold. _"Hudoliaeth cuddio ymddangosiad benywaidd, yn gwneud nodweddion yn ymddangos yn fwy gwrywaidd." _

Merlins features began to alter, her feminine assets becoming more strait and rough. She sighed running her fingers through the water, creating ripples to blur the reflection.

Merlin considered going for a swim, but hazarded that Arthur or anyone of the knights might walk in on her undressed and well needless to say that would be a catastrophe. She settled instead for sitting near the edge and dipping her feet in. She went and sat on the banks where a patch of grass grew. It really was a calm place if you discounted the dangerous animals (magical or otherwise) and possible bandits. Nobody had come to find her yet and looking around she recklessly cast another two spells. _"Blóstmá et Gewyrc an lif."_ Flowers blossomed around her and butterflies flew from her fingertips. 'Magic may be considered evil by many, even including her King' she thought, 'but surely magic like this is only beautiful and a reflection of the pure soul. It had me at ends why magic cannot be allowed to be practiced for good.' She shook her head, such wistful thoughts.

**MMM**

Arthur and the knights woke up, to the absence of Merlin and more importantly the food. Elyan asked "Where's Merlin?"

Arthur answered "I spotted a lake yesterday on the way here. I would guess that he has gone down there to slack off, the lazy idiot."

Gwaine cracked a grin "So lads, who's up for a swim then. Shall we go surprise Merlin?" They all nodded in agreement, leaving their horses and supplies behind.

They came tottering along, till they spotted the lake and Merlin sitting next to it. Merlin sitting in a patch of white and yellow daisies. Merlin with delicate multicolour butterflies in his short raven hair, and landing on his fingertips. They all stopped dumb at the curiously peculiar and surreal sight. Arthur broke the spell by letting out a snort of a laugh, which Merlin heard. She turned around, saw the all-male group and began to blush a deep red of embarrassment at been caught at one of her particularly girly moments, when she was meant to be a boy with little appreciation for such wonders and beauty. Not to mention she began to feel really nervous, because if one of them actually used their brains for proper thinking they might realise such a scene was unnatural – maybe even magically enchanted. The butterflies left her fingers when her hands began to shake.

Arthur however, oblivious as always merely shouted "You are such a girl Merlin sometimes. I worry for you."

'Oh, if only you knew', the girl thought, blushing again, she stood up, as the group walked to join her at the shore. Gwaine ruffled the shorter man's hair laughing and effectively scattering the last butterflies.

"Well we're all going for a swim Merlin, if you want to come." She shook her head in a despondent no.

"Suit yourself." The Knights shrugged their shoulders as if to say, your loss, and began removing their shirts and dropped their swords, then walking out into the water. Arthur stood by Merlin side, thinking that it was extremely odd that Merlin never wanted to go for a swim or undress in public. What was she hiding under that shirt? A embarrassing birthmark, hideous scare… a third nipple?

"Come in you two" Percival yelled "It's invigorating, wake you up it will."

Arthur looked at Merlin, sizing him up. "Refreshing, huh?" Arthur called back. He shot Merlin an devious grin, and before the boy could react and yell no, he had picked his manservant up whole body, and threw him out into the water. Merlin let out a very non masculine scream as she landed with a splashed into the water. Arthur came following closely behind. They both surfaced, him laughing in Merlins' face until she squirted water into his very surprised face, through her teeth. A now very wet Merlin doggy paddled back to shore, dragged down by the clothes. 'Never again' she promised about going into water with heavy clothes still on. 'I saved Arthur once from the Sidhe by dragging him out of the water while fully clothed. It's too hard, next time he can save himself!' As she dried off in the sun, washing wooden bowls, she smiled. These grown men, she had come to call friends, played like loud boys in the water, splashing and attempting to drown each other.

'So much for being quiet and not bringing attention to ourselves' she thought, 'They could wake the dead… or some bandits.' Despite her small feeling of apprehension, she couldn't but feel happy.

* * *

_Hudoliaeth cuddio ymddangosiad benywaidd, yn gwneud nodweddion yn ymddangos yn fwy gwrywaidd." _

_- Glamour hidefeminine appearance, make features appear more masculine._


	7. Sneak Attacks and being Stupidly Annoyin

**Sorry about the long wait - I've been having trouble writing this. I know where I want to go with this story, just not sure how to write it. Not exactly happy with this chapter, I planned to make it longer but I felt like I owed it to you lovely readers to get it up. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, since it was meant to be part of this one... ta again for reviews. question: would you like me to leave translations of the magicy language at the bottom of the chapter?**

* * *

**Sneak attacks and being stupidly annoying. **

After they finished swimming they began to drudge back to the camp, chatting to each other. Suddenly Merlin stopped, turning her head to the side staring off into the bushes. She thought she had seen a flash of colour. Continuing on, she amplified all her senses, feeling like something was off. She heard a rustle in the above trees, too big for birds.

She stopped dead and hissed "Shhhhh!" Arthur barely glanched her way, so she illiterated her warning "Shut up you lot!" Holding out her hand in a halting signal.

Arthur thought, _'oh so he does know hand signals, he just chooses to ignore mine.'_

"Merlin, you don't tell me to shut up, I tell you to shut up."

"Not when there's something wrong. Don't make this one of those moment where I tell you something's wrong, you ignore me, and something turns out wrong" the boy whispered kind of frantically.

"Merlin, I count my sense better than yours and there is nothing amiss."

Famous last words.

Bandits leaped down from the trees and from behind rocks, trunks and heavy foliage. The men yelled, alerting the knights of their presence as if there had been any doubt. The Knights were outnumbered five to one, odds that even may have perturbed Gwaine, maybe just a little. They moved into a tight defensive stance, Merlin being slightly on the outside.

"Well Sire, I think we have found the group of hostile bandits" Sir Leon stated obviously, and if Merlin didn't know better she might have thought his tone held a hint of irony.

The fight was on. The men clad only in light chainmail charged, the opposing force coming to meet them head on. Weapons clashed and banged. Merlin watched sharp and blunted blades swing, hands wielding knives and even a man hefting a heavy hammer, which brought painful recollections to mind for Merlin.

"Arthur, watch out!" Merlin yelled as a large man snuck up behind him whilst he fought off another. The King swung his sword around in a wide ark, hitting the other bandit to the ground.

"Merlin, move!" Arthur's attention temporarily focused on his manservant who had debatably saved his life, before he turned back to defeat another attacker.

Merlin ducked out of the way of the weapon coming towards her head._ "Astice!" _The man flew backwards into a tree, as the young Witches eyes glowed gold.

A man came at Gwaine knife in hand, the rugged Knight distracted not yet noticing the trouble. Merlin ran towards him and tackled the man spectacularly, yelling _"Forþ fleoge!". _The man fell down knocked out. In Gwaine's eyes, however the tackle looked more like a fast paced yet fortunate fall into the enemy, whilst yelling nonscence but none the less had prevented a potential stab wound. Gwaine winked at the clumsy village lad, before re-joining the battle with Percival, who clunking people on the head with sickening crunch sounds that made Merlin wince in pity for the receiver of such brutal methods.

_"Feall hushefen." _The girls eyes were glowing as tree branches fell randomly and men tripped over tree roots, that they could have sworn were not there before.

Merlin kept an eye on all of the Knights, who she had come to consider friends, some maybe even as brothers, but of course her soul attention was always Arthur.

_"Ahatian!" _A blade a man held grew absurbly hot, glowing red and he dropped it. Arthur stabbed the man, not noticing the magical assistance. Despite their current predicament, the raven haired girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. Being distracted, protecting others where she could, she forgot about herself. She felt a cold blade kiss against her throat.

"Stop…" the man who held the knife commanded, "or I will kill the boy." The five men of Camelot sourced the voice of command to rest their eyes on the slightly struggling body of their friend who hid his fear behind a mask of defiance. The fighting almost immediately halted.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, part way out of concern for his friend and the other out of expiration that his idiot manservant. _Was it too much to ask that the useless boy at least keep himself out of trouble?_

The middle aged man, who shared a likeness with of an old ragged wolf with his grisly grey beard, was what appeared to be the leader of the renegade group.

"Lay down your swords" he commanded. Arthur did not.

"Do it or I will slit the little pretty boys throat" he barked, pressing the blade harder against Merlins skin so a line of red blood seeped.

Arthur slowly began to lower his sword to the ground – thank goodness the sword wasn't Excalibur, he had chosen not to bring it on this 'hunting trip' – his Knights following suit.

"No, Athur don't!" Merlin exclaimed. _'Why did he have to be so damn noble? Always trying to save his royal backside and then he goes and makes himself venerable for the likes of me?'_

"Shut it boy" wolf man said, kneeing Merlin in the lower back. Merlin sharply exhaled, eyes watering.

"Don't touch him!" The King shouted angrily. Merlin may be useless and the worst excuse for a manservant ever, but admittedly the boy did mean a great deal to him.

Merlin stared around desperately and wildly trying to think of a way to get them out of this situation with revealing her magic or causing any harm to come to her friends. It almost seemed like a hopeless case. She would have to see how it played out before pulling out the big cards.

"You have not right to do this. I am the King of Camelot."

"Oh, I know"

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"I am Terrowin, leader of this group. I can't well tell you that, it would ruin the surprise. First of all though I want you to comply to our wills."

"What if we refuse?"

"Well we might just find that my hand slips. Is your common little servant's life worth anything to you, because in the case I don't think you are in a position to refuse?"

Arthur slightly and grudgingly nodded, assuring the bandit the advantage he held.

"Right then, I want you on your knees, hands behind back. All of you."

Arthur and the Knights began to do so, thus proving that she did mean something to him after all, although he would never admit. Whilst she was gratified by the gesture she however could not stand the sight of her King kneeling in front of these filthy excuses for humans. So she impulsively and probably not very wisely kicked Terrowin as hard as she could in the shin. He yelped and in surprise dropped her to the ground, and she began to scramble over to Arthur. It was irrational thought but somehow been closer to him, she imagined she could protect him better. The leader quickly regained his composure though and strode over to the boy of the ground, where he repaid him in kind by kicking the insolent boy in the side, knocking him to the ground. The knights all yelled in protest. They hated seeing their friend – despite how stupidly brave his actions often were – being treated in such a brutal way. Merlin provoked an odd sense of both protectiveness and reliance in each of them like one would feel for a younger –albeit more vulnerable – sibling. With Merlin and the Knights at their mercy, wolf man gestured for other bandits to come in and take their weapons away and tie their hands tightly behind their backs with rope. Merlin was dragged up and felt the same thing happen to her.

"Good, now that's sorted let's get the prisoners back to base. I'm sure a certain person will be very happy to see them." The bandits made sounds of agreement and triumph whilst he shot the group a vile wolfish grin.

Arthur gritted his teeth at the use of the word prisoner and wondered who could this person was that would be 'happy' to see them. Maybe Terrowin wasn't the boss after all. They were forced to their feet and made to walk lead by men who held their arms tightly to prevent escape. Merlin was a bit sore and wobbly on her feet after such harsh treatment and her captor was a big smelly brute who had clearly never heard of a bath. Merlin stumbled slightly and she was yanked up, the man clearly not impressed with her clumsiness. Being attacked, tied up and lead around was degrading and she couldn't stand it, it was annoying and simply rude. Noting her captor's annoyance at her she smiled deviously. Her plan may not be the smartest, well actually quite stupid but oh well.

_'What on earth could Merlin be smiling about?' _Arthur pondered, as he saw the servant trip and fall once again, for about the sixth time. Without his hands he was even more clumsy than usual.

_'Oh_' Gwaine was the quickest to catch on to Merlins joke. Merlin wasn't being clumsy accidently, he was doing it purposely to irritate her guard. He was protesting in the only way he could. He had to admire Merlins audacity to be a smart arse even in the most dire of events.

_Whilst is was kind of funny, _Leon thought, _the lad was playing a dangerous game. _

'Stop tripping you clumsy oath! You can't get away.' The man scolded, growing very tired of the continuous tripping, falling, pulling, dragging, pushing and yanking routine.

Elyan observed the man was starting to get very shirty with Merlins deliberate antics now.

"I can't well help it you know. My hands are tied behind my back so it's hard to keep balance…. especially when your horrific stench is driving me to distraction!" Merlin said in a petulant voice, in a tone reserved for speaking to a simpleton.

Percival gapped. Merlin attitude at the wrong time to the wrong person strongly suggested he lacked any self-preservation skills.

"That's it boy!" Merlins captor thumped heron the head, knocking her clean out. He then proceeded to swing her light weight body of his shoulder to carry the prisoner the rest of the way.

Arthur quite simply thought _'ouch'._

* * *

_Review Replies - Hey guys, haven't done this before but I felt a little rude leaving questions unanswered. If you read on (when there is something to read on to) all will be answered, but here are some hints to tide you over until I get my lazy backside into gear. _

_NamikazeMia - Thankyou for being my first reviewer! I feel for Merlin in the show, but hopefully he/she feels like shes made up for it in the end and arthur understands._

_Little Karma - will work on making chapters longer, thanks for the advice._

_question: would you guys like shorter, more regular updates or longer ones?_

_review, MegamiTenshiHime, IreneGypsy - Don't worry, Merlins true identity as a girl will be revealed sometime honestly, just hold tight, i will be updating as soon as possible :)_

_Saroura92- the boys definitely can't do anything else but that, if they didn't have merlin it would be utter chaos - more than it already is that is :P_

_Yami-Chan-123 - oh there will be some serious BAMF fem merlin, and some definite revelations and shocks for the boys. _

_nyxaurora - yay! you got the punny title. 10 points to gryffindor. _

_DemonVampireGoddess, Guest, femfan and everyone else - thanks for your kind words of support :D_

_Irene (Cara) - you review/message made me ridiculously happy. Always glad to find a fellow, DW, TW, Merlin, Sherlock fan (or in my case obsessive fanatic). I live in Qld. Sorry to hear about Irene the bird, but really it is ironic. I have a friend who name her fish sherlock, who jumped out of his tank, but although sad, we did have a little turn over the irony. I love molly hopper, i wish sherlock was nicer to her. For some reason I have this weird ship in my mind of molly and pc andy (from TW). crazy hey? all my animals are named after characters too :D anyways, just talking randomly here, so excited to have met some that feels the way i do - two sides of the same coin, tehe :) doctor who is back soon! fangirl squeee!_


End file.
